


The Amazing Tales of Phan is Not on Fire

by KinkyKorok



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Dan Howell, Awkward Phil Lester, Erection, M/M, Massage, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKorok/pseuds/KinkyKorok
Summary: Or TATOPINOF, for short.Each chapter includes one tale for you Phannies.





	1. The Banana Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is excited to show Phil his newest video, but forgets about the bAnaNA DaRE!

"Phil! _PHIL!!_ " Dan called, "C'mere, I want you to see my new video!" It was 10 in the afternoon.

Phil stepped into the room next to Dan who was sitting on his butt-chair. 

"'Truth or Dare'? What's that?" Phil inquired, quirking a brow while sipping some tea. 

"It's where you do dares the fans want you to do Phil," Dan deadpanned with frustration. Then, "Are you drinking _tea_?"

Phil hummed as he sipped more of his drink, lifting his blue eyes to Dan's. "You _never_ drink tea!" Dan exclaimed, his voice pitched high with surprise. 

"Well, it’s 10 pm, after all," Phil smirked, "A good time to drink tea." 

Dan give him the trademark look of disbelief: brown eyes critical, eyebrows furrowed, pink lips in a small smile. Phil stared back while laughing mischievously, tongue poking out of his teeth. 

Dan had been excited to watch the video with Phil because he wanted to see his reaction to the cinnamon challenge... and Phil did indeed enjoy watching Dan suffering a large spoon of cinnamon. However, he had forgotten about the other dares. The other dares were highly inappropriate for them to be watching together.

 _Fuck, the banana dare!_ Dan realized belatedly. 

He looked to Phil, who had stopped laughing as Dan began to peel the banana. 

The room was suddenly very tense. He watched Phil's Adam's apple bob up and down. Dan gulped himself and looked away. He clenched his hands into fists as the room somehow became more and more silent. 

Dan laughed awkwardly as the scene ended. They stayed tense and no one laughed for the rest of the video.

Dan got up to leave-- he had to go anywhere away from Phil so he could reflect on how _stupid_ he was. He _had_ to forget a scene like that. Of fucking _course_. 

Phil stayed seated, and Dan looked at him, a bit confused.

"Ehm, you go on, Dan," Phil smiled at him. An awkward, scared smile. Dan glanced down and saw an obvious tent in Phil's pants. He whirled away, his face flushed. 

"Yeah, I'll um, see you soon," he yelled as he ran out the door.

\---

Only about ten seconds later, Dan heard a shower running. 

And a lot of other noises.

As both of them slept that night they thought,  
"How long will I be able to live with him like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for long. ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> Comment prompts for the 1-chapter-tales? 
> 
> I will try to upload each Saturday.....


	2. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd always acted together, but... not like this.

Chapter in Progress :(


	3. Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two guys sittin in a hot tub, five feet apart cuz they're not gay!"

Chapter in Progress :(


End file.
